Ireland OC profile
by Girlygeek43
Summary: This is just an updated profile of my Ireland OC so please tell me what you think?


"Hetalia, Meet Ireland"

Name: Ireland

Human name: Maureen O'Brien

Age appearance: 24

Gender: Female

Birth date: December 6th *The day Ireland gained independence.*

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde [1]

Height: 165 cm (5'5")

Languages: Irish Gaelic, English, and some French[2]

Friends: France, America, Canada, Ukraine, Japan, North Italy, Poland, Hungary, Austria, Seychelles, Russia, China, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Greece, Germany ,The Baltics, Spain, Scotland, Wales, Post 90s pre 40s Northern Ireland *Fraternal twin brother*.

Somewhat Friends: Belarus, Sea land, South Italy, Prussia.

Enemies: Nordics *Mainly Norway, Sweden and Denmark*, England/Britain, Northern Ireland pre 90s post 40s.

About Ireland:

- Her mother was known to many as the Irish Celtic, Hibernia, or Killan. A fierce female warrior who fought like a barbarian. When the year 140 came around her mother gave birth to her and her twin brother Northern Ireland, Ian. This was also the same year her capital Dublin was formed. For an amount of time her ways of living were inhabited by fighting and farming, and one of her favorite Celtic things, tearing off the heads of her enemies and using them as trophies. In 432 Saint Patrick came around and they were both baptized into Catholicism. While growing up, Saint Patrick was like a father figure to both of them. Even after Saint Patrick died for a long time her country had attractive factors that made it quite livable. Lush green land, vast livestock, and a rich history of literature,and religion. However, when the Vikings invaded her land and she had to run and hide with her family, friends, as well as other people in order to survive through the invasion. Yet during the invasion Hibernia tried her best to help her daughter by fighting the vikings with other Irish warriors yet when the invasion ended Hibernia disappeared. Since then Ireland and her brother had to live amongst themselves for a while. Yet,the invasion resulted in a scar in her memory she would never forget. Including a literal one on her left cheek from trying to defend herself. When the year 1171 came she and her twin brother were adopted by England's family, became part of the UK with Scotland and Wales in 1801 and she stayed with him until the 1920s and broke away from his monarchy in the 1940s. However, despite being an adopted sister of England they both hated each other yet Scotland and Wales sympathized with her and her brother since they hated him too. When it came to bullying siblings Ireland was always a target for England since he historically treated her like crap, and she's got a lot of scars on her back to prove it. Thanks to this bullying and discrimination eventually Europe in general discriminated the Irish, except for France and the Vatican. England still was the biggest bully she ever known, especially when after Henry the VIII created the Church of England she had to obey everything England told her to do, and was even forced to learn english, and could not be treated the same way England was since she was Catholic, such as not being able to carry a gun. After the English civil war her hatred for England grew even more with one man she saw as a monster, Oliver Cromwell who was responsible for killing almost half of the population during the time. Also, when she gave support to France with the Irish Jacobites in the 9 years war she was left in France for a while thanks to Penal law, but eventually gained respect from Louis the 14th when her troops defeated the Austrians at the battle of Cremona. In the Irish Rebellion of 1798 she partnered with France to try and gain freedom. However, France arrived late since he thought that traveling from the West to the East on foot might have been easier than just going East, she immediately gave him one of his worst black eyes for arriving so late and the rebellion resulted in failure. When the great famine of the 1800s was occurring she had most of her food taken away by England forcing her and her brother to immigrate. This is where she met America and became great friends. Yet she and her people weren't greeted so well by some of America's citizens who often discriminated against Irish immigrants. Often her people were faced with signs and adds in the newspaper that said, "No Irish need apply." Despite difficulty she managed to survive the famine thanks to America supplying food and homes for her and immigrants and America's industries grew with her people's help. In WW1 Germany granted some of the women of her land to work as nurses for german soldiers, but despite that her people were meant to fight for England in the trenches. However, while some of her people worked for Germany, she managed to get weapons from him but they eventually went to the IRA. In 1916 her nation went through a civil war which was also the last uprising against England, but she felt something strange when it was going on. She felt as if she didn't want to rebel this time because so many Irish solders had volunteered for WWI and the families of soldiers needed the income for food. But shorty that feeling changed when England began to shoot down the leaders of the uprising including a leading poet. However, Michael Collins made the uprising successful but was assassinated when he was 31 by her own people. When her people voted for independence she was voted to leave the UK and was also recognized as independent by several nations in Europe and North America, so she gained her independence while her brother's people voted to stay with the UK. After independence and the civil war she had to go back to America for a brief time in the 20s since harsh economic times hit Europe after WW1. While she does own a military uniform from World War I she doesn't have a WW2 military uniform. Since, like Switzerland,Spain, and Sweden she remained neutral during WW2 despite the eventual axis bombing of Dublin, but she did have some soldiers from her home volunteer to fight for the Allies since despite being her own nation she was still an English commonwealth until 1949. In 1949 she left the UK for good even thought Northern Ireland still voted to be in the UK. Since then she hoped for a united Ireland, despite that the relationship between her and Northern Ireland did turn sour until the 90s, especially since he had a very large protestant population, and plenty of terrorism was involved between the two when things went sour. However, her hopes are usually crushed since Northern Ireland always tells her that while he does appreciate that she loves him he doesn't want to leave the UK. In the 90s she became one of the few nations in Europe to elect a woman as president twice in a row. So every time when people call her a sexist country she rubs it in their face. These days she's currently a member of the European Union, but like every nation is suffering from the economic crisis. But she has learned how to remain a strong woman from her past, including wining Eurovision the most times separately and consecutively, going through the economic Celtic Tiger period until 2008,and in 2005 was voted of having the highest quality standard of living in the world. At times this made France a little jealous. Also, despite being a girl she is listed as the 7th manliest nation. As for relationships she does tend to get along well with almost all of Europe since they all have some grudge against England except for the nordics since she'll never forgive them for the viking attacks. As for France they might have their disagreements and all since she's trying to wait until she's married and feels literature is better than lust, but there is a hint that she may have a bit of crush on him, but she repeatedly denies this.

Appearance: She at first dressed in a very masculine green and brown paperboy like outfit with her hat hiding her lengthy strawberry blonde hair that is slightly lower than the waist. When she was still in England's family she cut her hair to a boys length constantly in order to keep on learning how to fight. After her independence she let it grow out. Not to mention You can tell that she was adopted by England since her brows look nothing like his. She usually has a silver crucifix displaying the fact she's a Catholic *like many Irish are * although she usually keeps it inside her shirt when it involves things that shouldn't be done with jewelry. She has fair skin, a scar on her cheek from the Viking attacks, some freckles on her face due to her skin being burn prone, and scars on her back from England's attacks on her, most of them from Cromwell times. She has a breast size that's a B and a half-cup but its still a believable cup size. However, her old outfits made her breasts look flat,especially since she was an A cup during her mid teen years. When she met the others she was mistaken for a guy for a long time. However, Northern Ireland knew about her gender he always promised his sister to keep it a secret. However, she was soon found out after her hat was taken off. Since then she wears a more feminine version of her outfit that shows she's a girl from then on, including her mother's celtic moon necklace she's kept for a long time.

Personality: She's often described as tomboyish, headstrong, active, doesn't take anything from anyone, and has an occasional short fuse. However, she's a girl who's optimistic, loves literature, and sometimes quiet around new people, but if you get on her good side she'll open up, get on her bad side she'll want to tear you apart. And if you call her weak she'll respond back, "You're talking to a nation who survived the British shite's treatment for about 400 years, and his cooking for 750."

Likes and Skills:Guinness and red lemonade, Irish coffee, sweets, eating, her pets, animals in general, learning about different cultures, reading books, music, playing music, singing, dancing, photography, horseback riding, boxing, rugby, journalism,video games, practicing fighting moves for defense, free running/parkour, and some of her Mother's celtic ways this includes head collecting of enemies.

Dislikes and Flaws: Has a grudge with the Nordics and England, can act before she thinks, can be a show off, tends to think out loud or puts her foot in her mouth, has a short fuse, is usually stubborn, struggles in art and chemistry, despite being athletic she's not good at badminton or ice skating,is allergic to cherries,is afraid of stampeding animals, and condensed large crowds.

Pets: Her cat named Clover and an Irish setter named Cayce.

Fun facts: She has a collection of severed heads she's collected throughout the years, even though she doesn't believe in Irish Celtic mythology she mainly does it to honor her mother. Her family also created Halloween in her Celtic days.

[1] *According to a map, a variety of Irish people have light hair and Ireland holds the 2nd highest percentage of red heads with 10% of the population having red hair

[2] Many Irish were left in France during the 9 years war thanks to Penal law preventing them from coming home for a while. On top of that, French and Irish relationships are quite friendly since they do have a mutual hatred against England.*

**Note: please give me some critique on the character. I mainly based her character and past off of Irish culture,history, and facts. I want it to be a fair review and see what I can improve on. BTW if you think that most of these facts are false google some of them to find out yourself. **


End file.
